Illusions of Trust
by ackeberlynn
Summary: Adam takes the members of Mutant X on a trip to Canada to visit an old colleague. But things aren't always what they seem...COMPLETE!
1. Misgivings

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Mutant X or any of it's characters. (Just the ones I make up like Dr. Jules).

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Misgivings

* * *

"We're going where?" Shalimar stood in the doorway of Adam's office, a faint, happy smile playing on her lips. Jesse, Brennan, and Emma, the other members of Mutant X, all stood huddled around their leader's desk, excitement evident in every eye. It was rare that they ever embarked on a vacation, and at the hint of taking a trip away from Sanctuary, they all came running.

"It's a closed ski resort up in northern Canada. A colleague of mine, Dr. David Jules, has been living and working their for the past four years. He's converted it into some sort of giant scientific lab. He's invited me there to visit for a week or two, and when I asked him if I could bring you guys, he said yes."

"Wow, that's great, Adam!" Brennan said enthusiastically. "It's been awhile since we've had a vacation."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid it's going to be strictly a business trip for me. Dr. Jules has been having some…problems, and has asked me to help him."

"What kind of problems?" Jesse asked curiously. Problems were never good.

"I'm not sure. We used to be pretty good friends at the university, but I haven't spoken to him in years. He wouldn't give me any details over the phone, but it sounds like he's working on some sort of cure. He says he's close, but he needs another scientist to make sure all the glitches are worked out. Says he knows he can trust me."

"Sounds fishy to me," Shalimar said. Adam nodded.

"I'm not sure what's going on. I checked his past and everything looks clean, but like I said, I haven't talked to this guy in years. That's why you guys are going. To keep your eyes and ears open to anything strange. You're my backup, just in case." Brennan groaned at this. He was really hoping that this was going to be a vacation.

"Aw, Adam, haven't you ever heard of the word 'vacation'?" Adam held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I didn't say you guys couldn't have fun. Just be alert. We leave the day after tomorrow." As the four young adults left Adam's office, Brennan turned back and said with a laugh:

"Don't worry about us being alert, Adam, trouble seems to find it's way to us just fine anyway." Adam just sighed and ran his fingers through his tousled black hair. He had had a strange feeling in his gut ever since he'd arranged the trip with Dr. Jules. Something was not right about this whole thing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't want to judge his old friend prematurely, but something about the man's nature, the way he talked, made Adam extremely uneasy.

He rubbed his hand across his eyes and realized that he was tired. He hadn't had much sleep the night before, having stayed up checking out David's life history, looking for anything amiss. But there was nothing. Banishing all misgivings about the upcoming trip from his mind, he trudged toward his bedroom to take a long nap.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Please let me know!

Got any suggestions for the plot? Let me know!


	2. The Beginning

Sorry for the suspense. I update as fast as I can.

Aniki19: Thanks for the review! Yes, I like Jesse angst/hurt fics, too. He's my favorite character, so keep reading, 'cuz there will be a lot of him!

Melodie568: I have never even been to Canada so I apologize if I make any mistakes regarding it's whether or whatnot. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2: The Beginning

* * *

Two days later, at 8 a.m., the Mutant X team was getting ready to head out to Canada. Adam was in Sanctuary's garage standing next to the black MX car. Shalimar walked up and handed him the rest of her luggage.

"Where are the others?" Adam asked.

"Brennan's cooking breakfast, Emma's still packing, and Jesse isn't even up yet." Adam groaned at this news.

"We have an 8 to 10 hour drive ahead of us. Tell them we need to be out of here by nine." Shalimar smiled. She and Adam were the only punctual members of the team. Emma tried to be on time, but she always had to double check to make sure she had everything. Brennan was usually on time, but he never went anywhere on an empty stomach. And Jesse, he had _never_ been a morning person.

By the time everyone had eaten and gotten packed, it was 9:15. Adam was irritated because they hadn't left on time, and no one could find Jesse.

"Where is he?" Adam growled as the other three mutants climbed into the car.

"Oh, I saw him, he's coming," Brennan assured him, plopping in the passenger seat. Just then, a disheveled looking Jesse stumbled through the garage door. At the sight of him, even Adam had to smile. The young mutant was trying to balance a very large duffel bag, a backpack, and a cup of steaming coffee. His hair was uncombed, his shirt was wrinkled, and his shoes were untied.

"Here bro, lemme take these before you end up spilling that coffee," Brennan offered, getting up and taking Jesse's baggage from him.

"Thanks," Jesse mumbled tiredly, and crawled in the back next to Shalimar and Emma.

"Why so tired, sleepyhead?" Shalimar asked playfully, running her fingers through his longish blonde hair.

"I stayed up late double checking all of Sanctuary's security systems. Didn't want anyone breaking in while we were gone."

"Well, you can lean on me if you want to sleep, okay? Just be careful with that coffee." Jesse nodded and laid his head on Shalimar's shoulder. Emma smiled at the sisterly affection Shalimar had towards him.

"Okay guys, are we ready to go?" Adam called from the drivers seat. He chuckled at the eye rolls he got for that question.

"Hey, Adam, one question. Why didn't we just take the Helix?" Brennan asked as Adam started the car.

"Because I don't want Dr. Jules to know how advanced we are. I don't want him to know anything about Mutant X other than that we are an organization trying to help mutants. Don't let him know any more."

"You really don't trust this guy, do you?" Emma asked softly. She had picked up on his concerns without reading him. The fact that Adam was so distracted by this whole thing that he let his guard down was unsettling. He never wore his emotions on his sleeve, but today everyone could tell he was nervous.

"Look, I just want everyone to be careful until I know what he's up to, okay?" Emma nodded.

They rode in silence for a long time.

* * *

Sorry to keep you all suspense. The only reason I stopped here was because I have to 

think about this next part of the story. As always, if there are any plot suggestions, please

feel free to share them.


	3. Foreshadowing

Okay, I tried to make this one longer.

Chapter 3: Foreshadowing

* * *

They finally arrived at the Crystal Peaks Ski Resort in Canada around 6:30p.m.

"Wow, this place _is_ remote," Shalimar commented. They all started in awe at the endless sea of pine trees on their left and the jagged hills of white on their right. Finally, they pulled up to a large log cabin inn.

"This is it," Adam said, turning off the engine.

"Geez Louise, this is cold!" Brennan complained as he stepped out of the car.

"Where's your jacket?" asked Shalimar, smiling at his shivering.

"I packed it," he answered irritably.

"This is really creepy, Adam," Jesse piped up, now fully awake. He had slept through almost the entire ride, except when they all started arguing over what music to listen to. Shalimar had wanted some soulful R&B/pop, Brennan wanted some heavy metal, Emma had wanted country, Jesse woke up long enough to request some southern rock or punk, and Adam just wanted to drive in silence. "It's supposed to be a ski resort, but nobody's here," he finished.

"I told you, Dr. Jules closed it down and converted into a science lab. He lives here, too."

"Well, if you ask me, he's missing out on some serious cash. This place is beautiful," said Shalimar.

"Looks can be deceiving," Adam muttered, and led them to the front door. When Dr. Jules finally appeared, the Mutants all shared a look of surprise. They had all been expecting either some kind of mad scientist, or some weak, pale, shell of man to greet them. They were shocked to see that Dr. Jules was just average. About six feet tall, Adam's age with medium build, even kind of muscular, and short, clean cut brown hair. Emma noticed his eyes, an odd, piercing color of gray, and she cringed when she looked into them.

"Adam Kane," the man said with a grin. "It has been a long time, my friend."

"Yes, it has," Adam agreed. They shook hands, then Adam turned and introduced his team.

"David, I'd like you to meet Shalimar Fox, Emma DeLauro, Brennan Mulray, and Jesse Kilmartin." Dr. Jules eyes sized up each mutant as Adam said their name, but his expression changed slightly when he looked at Jesse. 'Was it recognition?' Emma wondered, as she was the only one who noticed. 'If he knew Jesse, why didn't he say so?' She made up her mind then that she did not like this Dr. Jules. He couldn't be trusted.

"Well, what do you say we get out of this cold," Adam said after the formalities. "These bags are heavy."

"Oh, yes of course, how stupid of me, come on in. I'll show you to your rooms." As Dr. Jules closed the door behind them he smiled to himself. 'This will be interesting.'

2 Hours Later:

After eating a delicious meal, Dr. Jules, Adam, and the rest of Mutant X were all sitting around the fire in the living room.

"So do you plan on having any fun while you are here?" asked Dr. Jules.

"Actually, we were wondering if you had any skis or snowmobiles we could rent," Brennan said eagerly.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for anything!" cried Dr. Jules. "Just go out to the garage any time you want. There are all kinds of things in there from when this place was running. But I must ask that you be careful. The land around here is very dangerous. No one has kept track of the property. I'd hate to have anyone get hurt." They all assured him they would be safe, except for Emma, who remained uncomfortably quiet all night. As the mutants headed to their rooms for bed, Adam stayed behind.

"When are you going to show me what you've been working on?" he asked.

"Oh, Adam, you've traveled all day. Get some rest. I'll show you everything tomorrow." With that, Dr. Jules left the room, leaving Adam with his thoughts. He stayed up well into the night, watching the fire die.

"What do you think of the Jules guy?" Emma stood in the guy's room with her arms folded, talking to Jesse as he got ready for bed.

"I think he's definitely creepy," Jesse admitted, setting his laptop on a desk nearby.

"I don't trust him," Emma said firmly.

"Well, neither does Adam, so you're in good company." Normally Jesse would've sat down and had a heart to heart with Emma, but he really wanted to set up his computer. Sometimes he swore he suffered from withdrawal.

"I tried to read him," Emma said quietly. At this Jesse stopped and turned toward her. She rarely read people without their permission, not unless they were bad guys.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"That's just it, he blocked me out. And he shouldn't even know that I'm a psionic. I couldn't get even a little ways in. He really had his guard up."

"Maybe he blocks everything automatically," Jesse suggested. He looked forlornly at his laptop.

"No. This guy is bad. He's up to something, I can feel it. I don't need to read him."

Jesse sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look Em, you may be right. But what can we do about it right now? It's 10:30 at night. Why don't you just get some rest, and we can start investigating tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she said reluctantly, and began walking back toward the room she shared with Shalimar.

"Night," Jesse called.

"Night," she whispered back.

Her sleep was a restless one.

* * *

How 'bout it? Keep reviewing! 


	4. Trouble

Sorry for making everyone wait so long. My floppy disk screwed up and I lost everything—I had to retype it all! Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews-I'm flattered. Anyway, without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Chapter 4: Trouble

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Brennan and Jesse got up and went down to the Garage. As they walked inside, they were pleased to find four shiny, ready to ride snowmobiles parked in the middle of the garage.

"These are nice," Brennan commented. He turned to Jesse. "You mean to tell me you've never ridden a snowmobile before?"

"Nope," Jesse admitted, running his hand down the side of one of the vehicles. "I figure it can't be too different from riding a motorcycle."

"It is way different, bro," Brennan scoffed. "Prepare to eat my snow."

"Hey, if I can beat you racing a motorcycle, I can beat you racing anything," Jesse bantered.

"Well let's find out," Brennan challenged, swinging his leg over the side of the snowmobile. Within minutes they were speeding off into the trees, kicking up a trail of snow behind them.

No sooner had the two mutants left the garage, then Dr. Jules and two other men stepped out of the shadows.

"Follow them. Make sure you give them enough trouble to keep them away from here for awhile."

"Should we do away with them?" One of the men asked, cocking a shotgun he had been holding. Dr. Jules shook his head.

"No, I may need them."

Just then, Adam walked in the doorway. He had heard everything.

"Just what are you planning, Jules?" he asked angrily. Dr. Jules turned to his men.

"Go. I'll take care of _him_."

"How come we weren't introduced to your henchmen, Jules?" Adam asked as the two men hopped on the remaining snowmobiles and sped off.

"Now, Adam, there's no need to jump to conclusions, here," Jules said. His voice had a tone of warning, of danger, but Adam ignored it.

"What are you trying to pull here, David? We're not your enemies."

"Look, Adam, if you'd give me a chance to explain…"

"Call them back," Adam demanded.

"I can't do that."

"I'm not going to let you hurt them," Adam threatened. "CALL THEM BACK."

"You need to just calm down, Adam, before you do something you regret."

"I don't think so," Adam said, and lifted his COM ring to his lips. "Brennan, Jess…" He never got to finish his warning. A third henchman had come up behind him and hit him over the head with a pistol. Adam was out cold.

"It's a pity," said Jules as the henchmen dragged Adam away. "I _so_ hate using violence."

_"Shalimar!"_ Emma's voice was full of fear, and Shalimar came running from the bathroom where she'd been brushing her hair, to her friend's side.

"Emma, what is it?"

"One minute I was sitting here reading, and the next minute I had this…flash! Adam is hurt, and Jesse and Brennan are in trouble!" Shalimar sat on the bed next to Emma, an expression of concern on her face.

"Wait a minute Emma, what exactly did you see?"

"I didn't _see_ anything," Emma explained, her voice still shaking. "I felt it. It was like a warning, from Adam. He was hurt, and he was worried about the boys." Shalimar was silent for a moment. She knew better than to underestimate Emma's psionic ability.

"Do you think it's this Jules guy?" Shalimar whispered. Emma nodded, looking down.

"What do we do?" In the absence of the men, Shalimar was the natural leader.

"I'll try to reach them," she said, and called out into the COM link. "Adam! Adam…come in!" No answer. The girls shared a look of fear. "Brennan! Jesse! Somebody answer!" But there was only static. There was a pause, then Shalimar turned to Emma. "Can you reach them?"

"I'll try Adam first," Emma said, and closed her eyes for a few moments. Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes flew open again.

"What is it?" Shalimar cried.

"They have Adam tied up…I don't know where, but he's in pain, and he's worried about all of us."

"We have to find him," Shalimar said, getting to her feet and heading for the door. "Get your coat on. If anyone asks, we're taking a walk."

"Where are we going?" asked Emma.

"We're going to find out where that creep is holding Adam. It's got to be somewhere in this building, they couldn't have gone far."

"But this place is huge!" Emma protested.

"You got a better idea?" Shalimar asked, irritated. Emma didn't say anything. "Okay, then let's go."

"What about the boys?" Shalimar stopped at this question.

"I know they went snowmobiling this morning. We'll just have to hope they can take care of themselves for awhile." They left their room in an uncomfortable silence.

Brennan and Jesse were speeding along on their snowmobiles, racing each other. They never even heard anyone call for them on the COM rings. Suddenly, a gunshot rung out, echoing through the trees. They slowed to a stop.

"What the heck was that?" Brennan exclaimed.

"Sounded like a gunshot," Jesse answered, looking all around. "I thought this place was supposed to be deserted." No sooner had the words left his lips than another shot was fired, this one embedding itself into a tree only two feet away from where they sat. Both mutants looked in the direction the shot came from, only to see two men armed with shotguns, sitting on snowmobiles less than a hundred yards away.

"Crap," commented Brennan.

"People just don't seem to like us, do they?" Jesse said nervously, trying to make a joke. Then the two armed men started speeding toward them. "Uh…go!" Jesse shouted, and both mutants raced off into the trees.

It was a dangerous chase, the two young men dodging trees and bullets at breakneck speed. Then, the unthinkable happened. Brennan and Jesse saw the huge fallen tree at the same time, but each reacted differently. They knew they'd have to jump it. It was too long and they were going too fast to get around it. Brennan slowed down, and made it over the log easily with a subtle thump, then he watched in horror as Jesse sped up, flying over the tree with incredible speed. As the snowmobile was in midair, one of the men behind took aim and shot directly at Jesse's fuel tank. The vehicle exploded in midair, and Jesse went flying several feet before landing in the snow, surrounded by smoldering debris. Brennan looked back at their pursuers, forming an energy ball in his hand, ready to fight. But the two men looked shocked at the explosion, and quickly sped away. Brennan sprinted over to where Jesse lay, unmoving, in the snow. The molecular was very pale, with blood running down the right side of his face from a deep gash above his temple. Brennan shook the younger man's shoulder gently.

"Jess. Jess, wake up bro." Jesse opened his eyes slowly, squinting them in the sunlight.

"I blew up," he mumbled.

"Yeah, they shot your fuel tank," Brennan said, helping Jesse slowly sit up.

"Didn't even see it coming…where did they go anyway?" He asked, holding a hand gingerly to his head.

"I don't know. What gets me is why they didn't come and finish us both off."

"Well, I'm kind of glad they didn't, thank you very much," Jesse said. "Besides, the real question is who were they, and why were they shooting at us."

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. Neither mutant voiced their fear that the others were in danger. They peered up into the bright white sky as snowflakes began to fall.

* * *

So how do you like it? I'll try to get the next one out quicker.


	5. Storms

Hey, thanks to iorekbyrn, Melodie 568, Rozzy 07, elouise, aniki 19, and everyone else for your awesome reviews! They keep me going!

Chapter 5: Storms

* * *

The first thing Adam noticed when he came to, was that his hands were tied, bound behind him to the chair he was sitting in. There was a dull ache in the back of his head. He wondered how long he'd been out, and whether the 'kids' were okay. (He had no right to call them kids, but he couldn't help it—he'd always seen them that way. Like he was their father, protector, or whatever). He gazed around groggily at his surroundings. It was very dark, as there were no windows in the room. His eyes became accustomed to the darkness, and Adam's interest perked as he realized he must in Dr. Jules' laboratory. The room was filled with all sorts of equipment and computer terminals. Suddenly a door off to his left flew open, and all the lights flicked on, making Adam's eyes sting. 

"Ah, Adam, I see you're awake. Perhaps this time you will be more cooperative," Jules said as he walked into the room, followed closely by the henchman that had hit Adam on the head.

"Don't count on it," Adam said defiantly. Dr. Jules just grinned and sat down in a swivel chair to Adam's right.

"The lives of your friends may depend on your cooperation."

"Just what exactly do you want from us?" Adam demanded. He was losing it, getting frustrated, letting Jules get to him. He couldn't lose it. His team's lives' depended on him keeping his cool.

"You will see," was all the doctor would say. Just then, the two other henchmen who'd chased after Jesse and Brennan burst into the room. Jules stood as they walked over. "Were you successful?" he asked.

"Well…yeah," answered the one man hesitantly.

"You don't sound sure."

"Well, we gave them trouble, just like you said, but we may have gone too far," the other man stammered.

"What do you mean, too far?"

"We blew one of the snowmobiles up while the one kid was on it, and we didn't see him get up afterward."

"I wanted them alive! I need them!" Jules hissed angrily.

"Need them for what, Jules!" Adam shouted, struggling against his binds. Inwardly his stomach was in knots. He hoped they were okay.

"You would do well to bite your tongue, Kane!" Jules shouted back, and left the room in a huff.

* * *

"We need to get outta here," Brennan said as the snow began to fall harder. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, sure," Jesse mumbled. He let Brennan help him to his feet, but he gasped with pain and fell to his knees after only one step.

"What is it?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"I think…I hurt…my side. It hurts really bad," Jesse whispered, his face contorted in agony. Brennan looked down at Jesse and frowned. There was blood seeping through the molecular's jacket. Brennan looked closer and his eyes narrowed.

"Jess, did you get shot?" Jesse looked down.

"I don't remember getting shot," he said slowly, and then, all of sudden, his eyes widened. "Oh, it must've happened when those guys had gained on us. Remember they were almost riding next us? He must've gotten a side shot at me."

"We have to put pressure on it," Brennan said, and pulled a penknife from his back pocket.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna cut up my jacket and use it for bandages," Brennan answered, hardly taking his eyes off his work.

"Oh. You should use my jacket. Shal'll be mad if you cut yours up—she got it for you for Christmas."

"She won't be mad. Besides, you'll need yours. It's gonna get cold when the sun goes down." Jesse was quiet for a moment. He was starting to feel it now, the pain. He probably hadn't felt it before because of the cold.

"Hey, you still with me?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"I didn't even realize I'd been hit, didn't even feel it. I should've phased it—but I didn't even see it coming." Jesse felt a stab of anger at himself. Because he was hurt, it would take them longer to get back to the Inn, and Adam and the girls would be in danger because of him.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky. Those guys had shotguns. Big bullets, big mess, and there's no exit wound. That means the bullet's somewhere inside you. It's not bleeding too bad right now 'cuz it's cold, but we need to get you to a doctor." Jesse winced as Brennan tightened the makeshift bandage. "There," he said when he finished. "Do you think you can ride?"

"Yep," answered Jesse, determined.

"Okay, it's not going to be easy, 'cuz that snowmobile is a one seater, but we'll just have to manage."

"Don't you think we should warn Adam about those guys with the guns?" Jesse suggested with grunt, as Brennan helped him over to the snowmobile. Brennan straightened, and called out through the com link.

"Adam. Adam it's Brennan, come in. Adam!"

"That's weird," said Jesse. Neither mutant could shake the feeling that something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, let's try the girls. Shalimar, it's Brennan." There was a moment of static, and then Shalimar's voice rang out loud and true.

"Brennan! Thank God. Are you okay? Is Jesse with you?"

"Yeah, Jesse's with me. We were snowmobiling when two guys came out of nowhere and started shooting at us. Jesse got hit."

"He got shot! Is he okay?"

"Well, I have the bleeding under control right now, but we'll have to get him medical attention." Jesse rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Geez, I'm right here…I'm _fine_, Shal. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Emma and I are looking for Adam. We think Jules has him tied up somewhere in the building. Those guys that were chasing you were probably Jules' men, too."

"You're probably right," Brennan agreed. "Listen, you and Emma need to be careful, there's no telling what this guy is up to."

"We can handle it," said Shalimar with a self confident smile. She was always ready for a fight.

"All right, we'll be back as soon we can," Brennan said, ending the conversation. He slid onto the snowmobile in front of Jesse. "It's gonna be bumpy, so hold on." They sped off through the falling snow, just as a bigger storm began to roll in.

* * *

Emma and Shalimar had been creeping around the back side of the large ski resort, peeking in windows and looking for clues to where Adam could be.

"This is really getting annoying," Shalimar complained.

"What?" Emma was accustomed to the Feral's mood swings, but this was not the time or place for it. It was distracting.

"I just hate sneaking around like this." Emma stopped and stared at her friend.

"It was your idea," she reminded her. Shalimar sighed, and continued walking. She hated sneaking around because it wasn't _doing_ anything. She wanted action; a fight. At this very moment Adam could be…no she wouldn't even think it. They would reach him in time. They always had before, hadn't they?

Just then both girls froze as a door opened from the side of the building, less than 50 yards in front of them. The girls pressed up against the wall, Shalimar's eyes flashing feral as she used her sensitive hearing to listen to what the two men were saying.

_"Jules is crazy, going up against that scientist. What's his name?"_

_"Kane,"_ the second man answered.

_"Yeah, that's it. Didn't he bring four of those freaks with him?"_

_"Yeah, but Darek and I took care of the boys. Superpowers don't mean jack if you're up against a shotgun." _Both men laughed.

_"I still say Jules is crazy."_

_"Yeah, well, Jules is Jules. Nobody knows what goes on in that head of his." _The two men lit up ciggarettes and stoond there smoking.

_"Hey, weren't there two girls?" _The first man asked.

_"Yeah. Wonder why he didn't bother with them?"_

_"Maybe he forgot."_

_"Nah, Jules never forgets…let's go ask him about it though."_ The two men tossed their ciggarettes in the snow, and headed back into the building. Shalimar stepped away from the wall and turned to Emma.

"Oh I can't wait to kick their butts," she said.

"Was that a hidden door they came out of?" asked Emma, who'd been watching closely.

"Must've been. And I'll bet you ten to one that Adam's behind that door." The two girls made there way over to the part of the building where the two men had exited.

"This is the area," Shalimar said, and felt around for a depression in the brick. "Here," she said, and went to push it open…

* * *

They had been riding through the snow for half an hour, when Brennan suddenly stopped. He shut off the engine, and slid off of the vehicle slowly as to not jostle Jesse's injuries. "How you doin'?" he asked. Jesse didn't answer, he just sat there, buried in his jacket. "Jess! You with me?" Brennan shouted, grabbing the molecular's shoulder. Jesse looked up, his face ashen.

"mmm…tired," he mumbled. "It's cold."

"Oh no, you gotta stay awake, bro, you hear me? Here, let me check that bandage." It was just as Brennan feared. All the jostling from the snowmobile had made the wound bleed worse, the redness seeping through Brennan's makeshift bandage.

"Why'd we stop anyway?" Jesse's words were slurred. Brennan knew he was at risk for hypothermia. He couldn't believe Jesse had gotten so bad so fast.

"Well, I was having trouble seeing 'cuz of the snow," Brennan admitted. He didn't want to tell Jesse that he thought they were in the path of a full fledged snow storm.

"So we're lost?" It was more of statement than a question.

"No, I just have to remember how to get back," said Brennan. "Besides, we're over halfway there anyways. Just another mile or so." 'If I'm going in the right direction,' he thought grimly. He slid back onto the snowmobile and turned the ignition key. He frowned as the vehicle didn't respond.

The engine had died.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, had to stop it here. Well, I didn't _have_ to…I just felt like it. 

Don't be so mad that you don't review!


	6. Wicked Grins and Pistols

Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, hold onto your hats, folks, cuz these next two chapters are doosies! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Wicked grins and pistols

* * *

"Crap," Brennan sighed. This was not good.

"What?" Jesse asked wearily. He felt so tired, and he knew it was from the loss of blood.

"Engine's dead."

"Crap," Jesse echoed. Both men were silent for a moment, wondering how in the world they'd get out of this mess. "I can probably fix it," Jesse said quietly. Brennan looked at him doubtfully, but because he knew he couldn't fix it, Jesse was their only hope.

"Well, you are sanctuary's handiman. Just don't kill yourself, okay?" Brennan said, knowing that Jesse was in no shape to do anything but lay in hospital bed. He helped the molecular over to the front of the snowmobile, where he got to work immediately.

And the snow kept falling.

* * *

"Wait!" Emma cried just before Shalimar opened the door to the lab. "We can't go in this way…it doesn't feel right."

"Adam's in there!" Shalimar hissed. Her she was, all ready to kick butt, and now all of a sudden they couldn't get in?

"It won't help him any if we get caught, too," Emma said desperately. "I can find another way in, just give me a minute." Then she pressed her hands and forehead against the cold wall next to the door and closed her eyes. In her mind, she could see the entire laboratory. She saw Adam, his head down, tied to a chair in the center of the room. She yearned to go to him and make sure he was okay, but time was of essence, and she had other things to do. She mentally mapped the walls of the room, and found that the only other door leading into the lab was from the inside. She 'walked' through it and down the hall, then kept walking until she made it back to where she and Shalimar were standing. Slowly, she came back to herself, and opened her eyes. "Follow me," she ordered, and both girls sprinted off into the whirling snow.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jesse was still trying to fix the snowmobile. Brennan stood behind him, trying to control his impatience. Jesse's hands were shaking so bad he could barely hold the two pieces of wire he was trying to tie together. At one point the mental exertion became almost too much, and he closed his eyes, certain that he was going to pass out. Brennan noticed his anguish, and knelt down beside him.

"Here, you tell me what to do, and I'll fix it," he said gently, taking the wires from the molecular's ice cold fingers.

"Okay, you just need to tie those wires together," Jesse instructed. Brennan did as he was told. "Good, now see if she'll start." Brennan turned the key to the ignition, once…twice… then the engine roared to life.

"Alright! Way to go, Jess!" he shouted over the noise. But Jesse did not share in his jubilance.

"Uh…Brennan? I don't feel so good…" Then he flopped back into the snow, unconscious.

"Jesse!" Brennan cried, running toward his fallen friend lay, his heart in his throat. He checked for a pulse. "Thank God," he whispered when he found one, steady and slow. "Come on buddy, don't give up on me." Grunting as he lifted the molecular into his arms, Brennan carried him over to the snowmobile and placed him so his head was resting against the handlebars. Then he sped off in the direction he hoped would lead them back to the resort.

* * *

"I hope you know where you're going," said Shalimar breathlessly as they jogged through the back halls of the ski resort.

"Trust me," Emma assured. Within minutes, they had reached the inside door leading to the lab. Just as Shalimar reached for the door handle, it flew open, startling both girls.

"I knew this was too easy," Shalimar said, getting into her fighting stance. In the doorway stood two large men, sporting wicked grins and pistols.

"Um, we were looking for Dr. Jules," Emma said, playing innocent. "Is he here?" Right then the man himself stepped out from behind the two gunmen.

"Ah, Emma and Shalimar. I see you have found my laboratory. Well done. Please…come inside. I'll show you around."

"What have you done with Adam?" Shalimar demanded, not moving from where she stood. Jules' grin faded.

"I can see you are as stubborn as he is. It's a pity. Everyone has to do it the hard way." He made a motion with his hand, and his henchmen aimed and fired their weapons. But it were darts, not bullets, that shot from the guns, and one hit Emma square in the shoulder. Immediately she fell to floor, unconscious. The other dart missed Shalimar, though, who leapt out of the way with catlike reflexes. She knocked the weapons out of each gunman's hand in one swift kick. Then she bolted down the hall. "After her!" Jules shouted. As the two gunmen chased after the blonde feral, Dr. Jules dragged Emma inside the room and shut the door.

* * *

Just then Brennan pulled up out front. He parked the snowmobile and sprinted over to the front door. It was locked. Shivering from the frigid temperature, he swore silently, then spoke through his com link: "Shal, it's Brennan. I'm out front with Jesse—the door's locked, can you let us in?"

"I'm kinda busy right now," was her terse reply. Brennan sighed and walked back to where Jesse was slumped over the snowmobile.

"Hey, buddy, you still with me?" He rechecked the bandages and grimaced. It looked like Jesse had lost a lot of blood. With a grunt Brennan picked him up and carried him over to a window. He smashed the glass with his elbow, then took off his sweater and laid it across the window sill. "Jesse. Jess, come on, you're gonna have to help me here." Jesse groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "That's it," Brennan encouraged. "I need you to try and pull yourself through this window, okay? Then we'll be out of the cold."

"You're talking like I'm a…baby or something," Jesse rasped, irritated. Brennan just grinned. He let the elemental hoist him up to the window, then weakly pulled himself across the ledge, whence he fell in heap onto the floor. Brennan came right behind him. Just then, Shalimar came racing down the hall. She skidded to stop when she saw them. "Where are your clothes?" She asked incredulously of Brennan, who was now clad only in his white tank top.

"Long story," he said, as the two gunmen came running down the hall. Brennan took them both out with an energy ball, then turned to Shalimar. "Where's Emma?"

"Jules got her…Brennan we have to find out the heck is going on here!" Their conversation was interuppted by a moan from Jesse, who still lay on the floor by the window. "Oh my God, Jess!" Shalimar cried when she saw the bandages, the blood.

"s'okay…go get Emma," he pleaded, knowing that he was only a hinderance.

"Brennan, we can't just leave him here," she cried passionately.

"You need to stop this guy, Shal…go. I'll be fine," Jesse said, his voice stronger. Shalimar grabbed Jesse's hands and pressed them against his wound.

"Put pressure on it," she ordered, then kissed his forehead before standing.

"We'll be back," Brennan promised as they sprinted down the hall back to the lab. Jesse silently prayed for their safety.

* * *

Emma awoke with a start, only to find herself tied to a chair, sitting next to…Adam.

"Adam!" she cried, mentally sending him comforting thoughts and images.

"I'm okay, Emma," he assured her. "How are the others?"

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. Then Dr. Jules walked over.

"Well, well, well. The carrot top's awake," he said. "Oh, and don't try to use any of your mind powers on me. You'll find that my head is locked up tight." Emma tried not to show her surprise. How did he know about her abilities? "Yes, I know you're a psionic. I could tell the moment you walked in here. I have a nose for these things." He paused and looked over at Adam. "In a short while, all your questions will be answered."

"How about now?" Brennan shouted, bursting through the lab door. Shalimar was right behind him, eyes flashing feral. He through an energy ball at Dr. Jules, but to everyone's surprise, the man created a force field around himself and deflected it.

"I can play the game," he said, laughing at their shocked expressions. Next Shalimar tried running up and aiming a kick at Jules' head. He barely managed to dodge it. "I tire of this," he said, and with a flick of his hand, sent both Brennan and Shalimar flying backward, where they hit the wall violently and slid to the floor. "Get in here!" he shouted into a walkie-talkie, and all four of his henchman shuffled into the room. "Now, if you will all just _calm_ _down_, maybe no one else has to get hurt." The members of Mutant X looked around nervously. They were outnumbered, outwitted, and dealing with a man seemingly out of their league. It did not look good.

* * *

I know, I know, what is Dr. Jules up to? The answers will come in the next chapter, I promise, I just needed to get this one up. Please don't be mad...review!


	7. The Questions are Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Author's Note: I apologize for anything in the story that doesnt fall in line with the actual show. I made up alot. I'm also sorry if anything in this story is confusing. I had it all in my and it came out kind of in a rush. Other than that i did my best...and I hope you like it. Also, thanks for the reviews, all.

Chapter 7 : The Questions are Answered

* * *

"Now," said Jules. "You all want to know why I brought you here. It is simple, really. I need you. I need Adam especially." He turned to where Adam sat bound in the chair.

"Why?" Adam asked, exasperated. The doctor paused, deep in thought, before answering.

"Do you remember back when we worked in the same lab? It wasn't too long ago, was it?"

"It was _years_ ago," Adam said. He suddenly had a nervous look about him, causing Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma to stare at him suspiciously. Jules just smiled faintly then began to slowly pace back and forth.

"I can see that you haven't told your team everything about your past. Perhaps now it will all come to light." Surprisingly, Adam did not respond, just glared at the man with clouded, angry eyes. "Do you know," Jules began, speaking to where Shalimar and Brennan now stood behind Emma. "That your dear Adam used to work with me at the Genomex lab?" He watched their reactions carefully. Brennan looked angry, like he didn't believe a word Jules had said. Emma looked upset, as if she had stumbled onto a secret she shouldn't know, and Shalimar just looked…shocked. Adam had worked for the very organization that had tried to destroy them so many times? It didn't seem possible. "Oh yes," said Jules. "We were all paid top dollar to fix genetic…problems."

"We were saving lives," Adam shouted in defense. Jules nodded.

"So we were. But in some cases, things got out of hand."

"That is why I left Genomex," said Adam.

"There were other reasons why you left. Do you remember the last patient we worked on?" Adam's eyes suddenly changed from anger to fear and even shame. Jules looked pleased. "Ah, yes. It was the Kilmartin boy, wasn't it?"

"You son of a…" Jules' laughter cut off Adam's curse.

"Whoever said that a scientist doesn't have emotions?" he cried with glee.

"Look, what's your point?" Shalimar demanded.

"My point is only to marvel at how small a world it is. After all, he did live, didn't he? He's here isn't he?" He meant Jesse.

"Adam what is he talking about?" Emma asked, totally confused. Adam sighed.

"I was in my twenties, right out of college. I worked at Genomex in the genetics department. In the beginning it was all about saving lives, the good of humanity, and finding cures for diseases. But then, I guess we got too powerful. Some of the men I worked under began to…experiment with humans. It was dangerous, and deadly. I admit, I was caught up in it all. It was exciting, pioneering research. But then I saw the cost…and I began to doubt everything. I started investigating some of these experiments, and was horrified by the results. Then, one day they brought in a little boy. They wanted me to do a potentially dangerous procedure with his genes, because it meant a lot of money. I thought the parents were crazy. Risking their child's life that way. But I agreed to do it anyway. He almost died right there on the table, and we had to stop the procedure halfway through. The father, Jesse's father, was furious. He demanded that we try again, even when I explained to him that his son had nearly died. Then I lost it. We almost came to blows. And then I left. And I started Mutant X, and I met Shalimar. And later on, I found out that Jesse was still alive, being held within the Genomex lab, which had grown to phenomenal proportions, since I left. We rescued him, brought him to sanctuary, and the rest is history."

"You give yourself too much credit, Adam," said Jules, breaking the deafening silence that had followed Adam's monologue. "I worked on the Kilmartin boy with you, remember? But I stayed at Genomex. And I got to see the results of our little operation. I became fascinated with these…accidents. And jealous of their abilities. But of course, I couldn't operate on myself, could I? So I did the next best thing. I found a way to harness their power, and transfer it to myself in the form of injection. So far I have a feral, a form of elemental, and psionic. But I've _always_ wanted to be a molecular."

"You're insane," Adam said, barely above a whisper.

"I am a genius!" Jules roared. "Not only can I make myself literally unstoppable, but I can sell this power to the highest bidders, making myself unbelievably wealthy. How do you think I was able to afford this resort? This equipment? These loyal men? You call this insane? Nay…it is absolute genius! It is _the_ cure…for me. The only problem is, the subjects that I use to extract these powers from have never survived the procedure. I need you to perfect it."

"Not a chance," Adam said firmly.

"I thought that you would be reluctant, so I figure I'll give you some initiative." He pulled a handgun from the pocket of his coat. "This is no dart gun, see. And it's aimed right at your precious team." Three of the henchmen moved around where the members of Mutant X sat or stood like sitting ducks, dart guns aimed. The fourth henchman was quietly checking out the door, whence a sound had just come. No one noticed when Jesse hit him over the head with a massed fist, picked up the man's gun, and limped into the room.

"Don't think I won't shoot them, Adam. I don't need them," Jules warned.

"Yeah, but you do need me!" Jesse yelled, and when Jules turned to look at him, Jesse fired the dart gun quickly. At that instant, Shalimar and Brennan went into action, mercilessly attacking the three other henchmen, who were caught off guard. When it was all said and done, they all lay on the floor, out cold. Jules was laying face up, eyes open, five little darts poking out from his chest. Shalimar quickly untied Emma and Adam, and they all looked to where Jesse stood. His arm was still extended, and trembling. But his eyes were closed, and he looked like he was going to fall over any second.

"Jesse?" Emma whispered. He opened his eyes slowly, then crumpled to the floor. Shalimar was there, though, and caught him.

"We have to get him out of here," she said, wrapping one of his limp arms around her shoulder and hoisting him up. Adam got on the other side.

"Hey, where did Jules go?" Brennan said suddenly. They all looked over where the doctor had been lying just a few minutes ago. He was gone.

"Come on," Adam said, walking toward the door. "We have more important things to deal with right now."

TWO DAYS LATER:

Somehow they'd gotten Jesse back to sanctuary and treated his wounds. He now lay in the med bay, surrounded by monitors, sleeping peacefully. Shalimar was sitting in a chair by his side, elbows on her knees, staring into space. They had all been very quiet lately, hardly saying a word to each, except to inquire of Jesse's condition. Shalimar had mixed feelings. They had all known that Adam had had a shady past, but they never knew that he had actually worked for Genomex. And they never knew that Jesse was the reason he'd left. Shalimar looked up as Brennan and Emma walked into the med bay.

"How is he?" asked Brennan.

"Sleeping, obviously," answered Shalimar.

"How are you?" Emma asked her.

"I'm okay. Still trying to figure this whole thing out, I guess."

"How much do you think Jesse heard?" asked Emma worriedly. Shalimar shook her head. Then Jesse stirred.

"S'not nice to talk about people when they're still in the room," he mumbled, opening his eyes halfway.

"How're you feeling?" Shalimar asked, brushing some of his unruly blonde hair back from his face.

"Fine. What were you guys talking about?" The others didn't answer right away. Then Emma spoke softly.

"Jesse, how much did you hear of what Jules was saying back at the resort?" Jesse shifted uncomfortably in the bed, and sat up straighter.

"I heard Adam's entire confession. Everything. I'd been waiting outside the door, trying to figure out how to get rid of those henchmen of his. I heard everything."

"Jess…" It was Adam. He walked slowly in the med bay until he was next to Jesse's bed.

"It's okay Adam, I just was surprised that you never told me," but the molecular would not meet Adam's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Adam face was drawn and haggard. He turned away from them and stared out the window. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Adam," it was Shalimar speaking, reaching out toward him and putting her hand on his arm. He seemed to shrink from her touch, and would not turn around.

"Adam," Jesse said. "Look, no matter what happened back at Genomex…you have been more of a father to me than my own dad. I trust you, and I forgive you." Adam seemed to break at these words. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. When he opened them again, there were tears glistening on his cheeks.

"I forgive you too, Adam," Shalimar said. "But no more lies. No more secrets."

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. Adam turned to face them.

"I can promise you that I will never lie to you, but I have so many secrets…"

"I trust you," said Jesse with half a smile.

"Me too," added Emma. Adam just looked around at his 'family' and marveled at how lucky he was.

"I have one question, though," Brennan began, breaking the moment. "Where did that Jules guy disappear to?" Adam shook his head.

"I don't know, but we probably haven't seen the last of him."

"I just can't believe that guy, I mean, he truly was insane." Another silence ensued.

"So who's up for lunch? I'm starving," said Shalimar, standing.

"How about we get Chinese?" suggested Emma.

"Oh, no, last time we got that stuff it made me sick. I say we go for pizza," said Brennan.

"Jesse, what do you want for lunch?" Shalimar asked, turning to the molecular.

"Uh…actually, I'd have to go with the pizza."

"Oh!" the girls moaned. Brennan smiled and lightly punched Jesse's arm. Adam had slowly left the room, and stood in the shadows watching them banter.

For now, everything seemed okay. Jesse was healing, and the others were trying to keep things the way they always were. But Adam knew that things would never be the same. There would always be distrust, hidden deep in the souls of Mutant X, whether they forgave him or not.

He rubbed his hand across his eyes. There was so much they didn't know. They never would know, nor fully understand. And he would always have to live with his past. No matter how much he tried to make up for it.

It would never be enough.

For now, it was comforting that they were all together, and that they still, _still _trusted him. Though he knew it would not last forever.

He made a vow to keep that trust for as long as possible.

THE END

* * *

I don't know if I ended that well, I had a little trouble. Any suggestions, criticisms, encouragements, etc. are welcome. 


End file.
